Livery
Livery refers to ship cosmetics and can be changed via the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Currently ships can be equipped with decals, paintjobs, dashboard ornaments, external kits, and weapon colours. SRV paintjobs are also available. These items do not alter the performance of ships or SRV in any way. There are no in-game options for users to create their own custom paintjobs, decals, etc, nor are there any third-party tools for this. Except certain decals, all items must be purchased at the Official Store. (The Outfitting menu provides direct links to the store.) Prices vary, and reduced sale prices are occasionally offered and announced in the newsletter. Combo packs are available for some items. Decals Decals are icons / logos that can be placed on 3 pre-determined spots on a ship (front, left, and right). A different decal can be placed in each spot. Only the '''Pilots Federation '''rank decals are freely available to all players and are earned during gameplay. The remainder either must be purchased at the Official Store or are limited-access as described below. Pilots Federation ranksMichael Brooks announcement on Official Forums There are three types of Pilots Federation decals: Combat, Trade, and Exploration. As a CMDR earns higher rank in one of the three lines they will earn a new decal for that line. Combat Horizontal lines are displayed behind the Pilots Federation rank icon. Trade A wreath like half circle cradles the base of the Pilots Federation rank icon. Exploration What appears to be a crescent moon resides behind the Pilots Federation rank icon. Commercial decal packs Four generic decal packs are available for purchase at the Official Store, each containing three decals. The decal colours automatically vary to suit the ship's paintjob. Prices are currently £1 ($1.75) per set. Onionhead The Onionhead paintjob for the Cobra Mk III available for purchase at the Official Store is bundled with 3 decals that may be used on any ship type: "Oh" and 2 smiley faces. This bundle is currently priced at $7. Skull 3Michael Brooks on the Official Forums Provided to all players that purchased the Mercenary Edition of Elite: Dangerous and "day one" backers. (Not to be confused with the large skulls that are part of the Pirate Faction paintjobs available at the Official Store.) Ringed PlanetMichael Brooks on the Official Forums Provided to all players who ordered a kickstarter tier of £5 or above (allows access to Founders World). Founding Members of the Elite Golden Elite Pilots symbol with the word FOUNDER across the centre. Available only to Kickstarter pledgees who pledged 150 GBP or above. Dangerous Games factions Players who supported a player faction(s) in the Dangerous Games have access to that faction's decal. The player factions are: * Adle's Armada * Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps (uses the insignia of the Alliance) * Blackbird Squadron * Border Coalition * EG Pilots * GalCop * Interstellar Communist Union * Social Eliu Progressive Party * United German Commanders * Wolves of Jonai Other player groups Decals have been granted to other groups of players: * Distant Worlds Expedition 3302 participants * Fuel Rats Paint A paintjob can only be applied to the specific ship or SRV for which it was created and thus cannot be equipped on any other type. If the painted ship is destroyed the player can re-apply it to the replacement ship any time they are docked at a station with an "Outfitting" facility. Paint degrades by wear over time, which can be seen in the external camera view. If a new paintjob is applied to the ship, the wear remains. Paint wear can only be removed by specifically repairing the paint in the ship maintenance facility at a station (Station Services > Advanced Maintenance > Repair > Paintwork). Note the "repair all" option does not repair paint wear. Prices currently range $3.50 to $7 for single paintjobs, and $5 to $20 for packs of multiple paintjobs. Generally higher-priced paintjobs and packs are more stylized, and some paint packs are bundled with other store items. Limited edition paintjobs Some paintjobs are made available only during limited-time offers. Black midnight Black midnight paintjobs for all ships were provided to all users who pre-ordered the Horizons season pass before Dec 1, 2015https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/node/344 as part of the "Black Friday" sale. These paintjobs were later made available for individual purchase for a limited time one year later during the official store's 2016 "Black Friday / Cyber Monday" salehttps://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/311811-Newsletter-152. Chrome and black wireframe Chrome and black wireframe paintjobs for 13 ships were available for purchase during the Dec 2016 "Festive Countdown" (13 Dec 2016 to 3 Jan 2017): Chrome * Adder * Asp Scout * Cobra Mk IV * Federal Corvette * Federal Gunship * Hauler * Imperial Cutter * Sidewinder Wireframe * Anaconda * Asp Explorer * Fer-de-lance * Python * Viper Mk III Dashboard Ornaments / "Bobbleheads" Dash ornaments are small objects placed on the cockpit dashboard and wobble as the ship moves. Current offerings include "bobblehead" figures, miniature ships, and number / letter characters. Up to 10 can be placed on the dashboard at once, but no duplicates. Prices currently range from $7 to $15. Ship Kits Ship kits are cosmetic modifications that alter the exterior appearance of a ship, such as fins, winglets, fenders, etc. Each kit has multiple pieces (currently 12 to 16) that can be added in multiple combinations to create a variety of individual looks. Prices currently range from $10 to $12. Weapon Colours Weapon colour sets change a ship's weapons fire from the default colours. Each set is a single colour and changes all weapons on the ship to that colour. Combining multiple colours on a ship is not possible. Prices are currently $1.75 per colour set. References Category:Guides